One Earth Regime
Superman's One Earth Regime is one of the two major factions in Injustice: Gods Among Us, and is the opposite of Batman's Insurgency. History After the death of Lois Lane and her unborn son caused by Superman (who was drugged by the Joker with Scarecrow's Fear Toxin laced with Kryptonite) as well as the destruction of Metropolis, Superman decided the world wasn't safe enough from criminals and villainy, so he created a new government in the form of a dictatorship after murdering the Joker in a moment of madness at the time when Batman was interrogating him on where he got the nuke that destroyed Metropolis. Upon starting the One Earth Regime, he made himself the High Councillor. Several heroes such as Wonder Woman, Cyborg, and even Robin joined the cause and other villains like Sinestro, Solomon Grundy, Black Adam, and Bane joined too where they were paid or coerced by Superman to join according to Ares. Doomsday was the only one who didn't join the Regime voluntarily, as Superman captured him and took control of him with a control collar, and keeping him in the Fortress of Solitude as a last resort weapon. Eliminating almost all the villains on the planet, as well as the heroes who didn't believe in Superman's cause (like Nightwing, Green Arrow, Huntress, Batwoman, Black Canary, Black Lightning, and Captain Atom), Superman's Regime took control of the entire planet, virtually eliminating the criminal element. He also forced several others to join him, such as Catwoman and Aquaman, under the threats that he will destroy something they love. In Catwoman's case, it was Batman. In Aquaman's case, it was Atlantis. Batman's Insurgency and Harley Quinn's Joker Clan was the only resistance left, but Superman revealed Batman's identity, seized all his assets, and took over his home and the Batcave. However, Superman had a spy in his Regime in the form of this world's Lex Luthor who in this world didn't indulge in illegal activities and was Superman's friend. Despite building technology for Superman, Lex Luthor secretly funded Batman's Insurgency without Superman's knowing. Year Two Year Three Year Four Year Five Events of Injustice: Gods Among Us The first appearance of the Regime is when Batman teleports alternate versions of himself, the Joker, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and Aquaman to this world so they can help him fight Superman, though the alternate Batman and Joker were brought here accidentally. When the Joker is captured by the Regime after he and Batman fought shortly after being brought here, he escaped and Batman ended up captured after he was defeated in battle by the Joker, Hawkgirl and Yellow Lantern (Green Lantern's counterpart who joined the Sinestro Corps). Meanwhile, the rest of the alternate dimension heroes were found by Batman and brought to the Insurgents' lair. Superman soon got word of the duplicates from Yellow Lantern, and after the duplicate Batman was captured, he knew it wasn't his Batman, so he imprisoned him at Stryker's Island and used him as bait to draw the real Batman and the Insurgents. However, he thought about bringing the Lois from their world so she can be by his side as he ruled, though his madness prevented him from realizing that she'd be afraid and disgusted. Eventually, after Cyborg's duplicate and Deathstroke infiltrated the Watchtower and took control of the teleportation system, Superman lost his chance to eliminate his last effort of resistance against him. Eventually, he discovered that Lex really worked for the Insurgents, and after he attempted to incapacitate him with a Kryptonite weapon, he ripped him out of his suit and strangled him in front of hundreds of people. At the Fortress, Superman now plans to destroy both Metropolis and Gotham City to set an example for the chaos that would follow in his absence and then find the dimension that the duplicates originated from to punish them for interfering, but when Shazam (who had doubts over his loyalty) tries to protest, Superman mercilessly kills him by burning his heat vision through his skull. This drives Shazam's partner, the Flash, to resign from the Regime and to help the Insurgents. High Councillor Superman had Aquaman bring an army of Atlanteans to attack Metropolis, as well as bringing Doomsday, while he had his other Regime enforcers attack Gotham. The Insurgents fought to protect Gotham, while the duplicate Wonder Woman persuaded Wonder Woman's Amazons to return to the force of good and they fought the Atlanteans in Metropolis. The duplicate Batman then convinces Batman to bring the Justice League's Superman here, and with his help, High Councillor Superman and the Regime are defeated. High Councillor's Superman's accomplices have been rounded up or turned themselves in, Green Lantern turns his Regime counterpart and Sinestro over to the Guardians of the Universe, Wonder Woman dethrones her Regime counterpart, and High Councillor Superman is kept in a cell that emits red sun energy that will nullify his powers. Events of Injustice 2 It has been 4 years since the Regime fell, the former High Councillor and his followers are locked up on Stryker's Island, Aquaman returns to Alantis, and Black Adam and Wonder Woman went to hiding in Kahndaq. Adam found a ship with another Kryptonian named Kara Zor-El. Absolute Justice After Batman defeated Superman, Black Adam, and Wonder Woman.The Regime has permanently fallen apart Absolute Power After Superman defeated Batman, he re-established the Regime. Members Leaders * Superman (Founder) * Wonder Woman (Co-Founder) Current Members * Hawkgirl (Imprisoned) * Cyborg * Raven (Imprisoned) * Nightwing/Robin/Damian Wayne * Killer Frost (Imprisoned and escaped from the Phantom Zone) * Girder * Black Adam * Solomon Grundy (Imprisoned) * Doomsday (Imprisoned in the Phantom Zone) Former Members * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (former Yellow Lantern, returned to Green Lantern Corps and Defected to the Insurgency) * The Flash (Defected to Insurgency) * Shazam (Executed by Superman) * Lex Luthor (Mole for Insurgency, Deceased) * Green Lantern (John Stewart) (Deceased) * The Spectre/Mister Mxyzptlk (Trapped in Limbo) * Swamp Thing (Defected) * King Shark (Deceased) * Bane (Defected to The Society) * Catwoman (Defected to The Society and later Insurgency) * Supergirl (Defected to the Insurgency) * Ares (Defected) * Aquaman (Defected) * Metamorpho (Deceased) * Black Lightning (Defected to Insurgency) * Sinestro (Deceased) Armies * Regime Soldiers * Atlanteans Soldiers (under Aquaman) (formerly) * Amazons Soldiers (under Wonder Woman) (Defected and joined Insurgency) Allies * Sinestro Corps Enemies * Insurgency * Joker Clan * The Society * Brainiac * Darkseid * Black Manta * Hellboy * Joker (Alternative Universe, deceased) * Joker (Main Universe) * Main Universe Heroes ** Superman ** Batman ** Green Arrow ** Aquaman ** Wonder Woman ** Cyborg ** Green Lantern Trivia * The Regime seem to be yet another take on the popular superhero group known as The Authority created by Warren Ellis and Bryan Hitch. Category:Regime Member Category:Villains Category:Groups